erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Andavronian Empire
The Andavronian Empire is a militaristic government in the plane Khyorgan, while the empire itself is led by a human emperor the senate still enjoys a lot of power. Their name is derived from their continent of origin, Andavronia. Cities in the Andavronian Empire *Aradesh: Aradesh is the capital of the Andavronian Empire, it is situated at the foot of the Nevrodhian. The capital is also the city where the headquarters of the Andavronian Paladins is situated. *Thereth: Thereth is a city located in the center of Andavronia, it is a commercial hub as every road in the continent leads to this city. Government The Empire is ruled by an emperor and a senate, the emperor has a lot of power but will be nothing without the senate as they take the majority of the tasks on them. In-case the emperor would overthrow the senate the people could revolt and the reigning emperor could be executed. Culture and Religion The citizens of the Empire are a proud, patriotic people who despise corruption. Most of the population can be divided into two parts, one who thinks that the Gods should not be revered as they are tyrants and left them in an imperfect world while the other half thinks they should be revered as they created all known races. Military For main article, see: Andavronian Military The Imperial Navy is a force to be reckoned with, the armoured hulls and magical barriers the battleships are equipped with can wreak death upon their foes. While the navy is currently only a force to keep pirates at bay plans have been made to create expeditionairy forces to search for foreign lands. Technology Andavronian technology is built around efficiency and need, as they are an expansionist government they make a lot of weapons. One such invention was the Multiosa Prua Bow, a bow that can be increased in size and can serve as both a shortbow and a longbow in battle. The Balestra Rapida was another example of Andavronian ingenuity. Negotiations with the Dwarves for one of their desired inventions, gunpowder, have been running for several years. The Andavronian Empire sees great potential with it to equip their ships and siege machinery with cannons. Magic users are relative frequent in the Empire, colleges, academies and universities have been giving lessons to those willing to follow them to enhance their magical potential and skills. History Much of the beginning of Andavronia's history is unknown, people believe that it was once a large island that slowly came into contact with the rest of Khoyrgan's lands. The Empire also supports this belief and claims that this was the reason they flourished, being unable to travel large distances they discovered agriculture much faster than other cultures. Thus while having a small headstart upon others they began to focus on not only agriculture but art and smithing (something the Empire has been practicing for a long time, while it is unknown if the Empire indeed discovered agriculture before others it is indeed a fact that small settlements were found with mines and forges). When the Human tribes then had settled much of Andavronia they began to build boats, soon after they discovered a land on the horizon, Khyorgan. With their boats they attempted to reach the island but never succeeded and gave up on this dream. But after several decades the distance between Andavronia and Khyorgan was getting smaller (this is the only fact that could support the Empire's claim since there are two tectonical plates that collide between Andavronia and Yamtherici, creating the mountain range Deilkhos) and they were able to travel to the remainder of Khyorgan. While there was at first not much in those times, aside from new deposits of resources and more land, the tribes emmigrated to Khyorgan. Those that remained were called the Lento, those that left the Veloco. The Lento flourished with architecture, art and smithing, while the Veloco had many population booms. Nevertheless it were the Lento that proved to be the stronger men, a war known as the Canal War (referring to the former gap of water between Yamtherici and Andavronia) emerged, the Lento their stronger weaponry prevailed over the Veloco their numbers and low quality, primitive weapons. The Lento demanded a yearly tribute to keep the peace between them, this allowed them to fortify their shores (one of these fortifications is now known as Caïrn Udun) and increase the number of soldiers in their armies. By this time the Lento tribes had united under a single banner, while each tribe was still autonomous there was an elected leader, his decisions were final. The tribes made a set of agreements such as how their names would be (this system is still being used as of todat). Their first leader, Decimus Valerius, was elected after slaying a foul beast, called the Cyclops of Andavronia. His fame was at that time so big he was seen as a Demi-God. He decided to create a city that was not owned by the tribes, but instead was the seat of power for the tribes, this city is known as Aradesh. For the next century they continued to flourish, the tributes from the Veloco had ceased due to a plague decreasing their numbers drastically. The two continents, Yamtherici and Andavronia, had finally connected to each other starting to create Deilkhos. Aradesh had grown immense compared to other cities and settlements, but with growth came problems, the rumors of the riches in Aradesh attracted money hungry tribes of Men and Orc. In the north the Veloco and other tribes passed through Deilkhos and fought their way through Andavronia, while in the west the Orcs of Lexighor had traversed the Mare Desertum and pillaged the coastal cities and settlements. Being unable to fight both armies at the same time the current leader, Flavius Valerius, decided to let the enemy come closer and ride out when both were within their reach. His plan did not go as expected as Men and Orc agreed to an alliance to destroy the army of Aradesh, despite this Flavius rode out and died in the battle, the remainder of his army fled and retreated back to Aradesh where Flavius' son, Culleo Valerius coordinated the defences. He was succesful in holding them back until Dwarven reinforcements, at that time an unknown race, arrived who defeated the enemy army. Culleo, badly wounded by a poisoined arrow, thanked the Dwarves before passing to the next realm. The Dwarves were given some of the riches of Aradesh and were allowed to mine Neyasthen. The next emperor, Didius Gnaeus (the adopted son of Flavius Valerius, he adopted him when he heard his father died in battle to continue his bloodline, but Didius decided to keep his own name), ordered the construction of the Fortress of Deilkhos and the Andavronian Maritime Force, also known as the Imperial Navy. This denied the tribes all acces to Andavronia. Nearing his life he declared the alliance between the tribes to be the Andavronian Empire, and all lands withing Andavronia are rightfully belonging to the Empire. Knowing that those that would follow his reign could become tyrants, as Didius was once a normal citizen himself, he vouched for the creation of a senate. This senate was created along with the Empire, much to the dismay of Didius' son, Tarquitius Gnaeus, who wanted to be autonomous and wage war with the tribes in the north. When his son, Tuccius Gnaeus, was born he declared the senate to be corrupt, and wanted to overthrow it. However, his plans did not go as expected and the senate, aided by the population overthrew him and passed the rulership on to Tuccius, believing he would still rule as a rightful ruler. They were partially wrong, he believed that the Dwarves, who were allowed to mine Neyasthen, had been given the most prosperous parts of the mountains and reclaimed them, evicting the Dwarves. The senate was against this but seeing that the population aided him they were unable to to anything about this (but they secretly bribed guards and patrols to allow the Dwarves to flee from Andavronia. The fortress of Deilkhos did not have to be bribed, they were tasked with attacking armed forces that were not of their own, since the Dwarves were unarmed and fleeing they were allowed to pass). Hearing of this 'betrayel', Tuccius ordered the death of the garisson, by doing so he lost his popularity with the masses. "You ordered us to fight the Dwarves so we can reclaim riches that rightfully belonged to our people, now you order us to fight our own men because they allowed unarmed refugees to pass! I say you should watch out what you are commanding, my Lord.", were the words of the Empire's General. Furious about his General's refusal he fired him from his position and gave it to a bloodthirsty man. This caused internal strife, the former general and the troops loyal to him, backed up by the population, fought against the army of this new general and the imperial guards in Aradesh. For 25 years this war waged on before eventually Aradesh fell to the rebels, Tuccius was killed but his son Tarpeius Gnaeus was left on the throne, robbed from all privileges he owned, the Empire was solely led by the senate. Titinius Gnaeus, last in the bloodline of the Gnaeus Dynasty, tried to retrieve his privileges but killed for doing so. The new emperor, Viruvius Appius, was given all the former privileges of the emperor, thus the empire was once more in its normal state. With the Appius Dynasty there was a time of prosperity, his armies marched north and conquered the barbaric tribes (by this time the Veloco tribes had been destroyed by others) living there, demanding a 15% of their yearly revenues. While continuing north he encountered an unknown culture whom he did not want to fight (none of the previous emperors had fought a civilised culture before, only barbarians and outnumbered Dwarves). He marched east instead and conquered more barbaric tribes, this continued for the next two generations until the death of Salustius Appius. Imperiosa Appius, known as 'the imperial amazone', enlarged the army and declared war to the civilisation in Yamtherici utterly destroying it, paving the way to new lands in the north and west. But her larger army came at a cost, high taxes whom many did not like, and while the majority of her troops were fighting a revolution broke out to overthrow the imperial amazone. Her son Maro Appius was ordered to be killed but was never found in Aradesh, believing that one of his heirs might one day return to challenge the Empire. The next emperor, Cornelius Numericus, declared that no female could ever rule the throne, to keep a second 'imperial amazone' from happening. During Cornelius' reign a revolution, incited by a jealous general, devestated the lands. He died during one of the many battles (his entire family was murdered afterwards), but due to this the land was torn into many factions who wanted to grab the power. Many Dynasties were lost in history, internal strife was frequent and rebellion was lurking in every corner. When the internal strife had finally ceased, a man called Rubellius Sextus, proposed to take the throne and bring back the glory of the Empire. He declared that he will pass the throne to the candidate elected by the senate when the peace has returned. He kept his word and when peace had returned he passed the throne to Pompeius Titus. But at the end of Pompeius' reign he, and his family, were assassinated by unknown men. The rulership was passed to Octavius Ithilius who started the Ithilius Dynasty, the empire had regained its former glory (though this was mostly the work of Pompeius Titus) and prospered once more. They made many initiatives, such as the Fortress of Khinara, the Suthrek Expeditions, and many others. Now, the throne is occupied by the fifth reigning emperor in the Ithilius Dynasty, emperor Gaius Ithilius. Opinion towards other nations *Archei Clans: *Khyorgan Monasteries: Category:Andavronian Empire Category:Khyorgan Category:Civilizations Category:Humans Category:Candidates for deletion